The Other Swann
by lovemelikealovesong
Summary: Abigail Swann, is Elizabeth's younger sister, people would always think she's quiet and shy but there's a whole 'nother side of her that only few have seen. What happens when Pirates bring out that side of her? What will people think of her now? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

A young Elizabeth stands at the bow of the ship with her younger sister next to her and sings "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-"

Mr. Gibbs interrupts her "Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?"

Commodore Norrington walks over to interrupt before Mr. Gibbs scares poor Elizabeth, now he wouldn't want that. "Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Mr. Gibbs said, pirates was the one thing he hated, never wanted to cross one and hopefully never will.

"Consider them marked. On your way." Norrington was done with him talking about pirates, especially in front of young women thinking of only Elizabeth and not her younger sister standing right next to her.

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too? Even two miniature one." Mr. Gibbs said quite displeased with Commodore allowing this.

"We think it be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth said referring to her younger sister as well.

"Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves ? a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington spoke with pride when he said this, proud to get rid of all the pirates but would he succeed?

While Norrington spoke Mr. Gibbs mimics a hanging, trying to scare both the young Swann girls.

"Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughters." Governor Swann spoke very quite concerned for his daughters.

"My apologies, Governor Swann." He wouldn't want to make the Governor angry, especially if Elizabeth grew up to be a beautiful young lady.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Elizabeth spoke, wanting to know more and more about pirates.

"Yes. That's what concerns me." Governor Swann said scarred that his daughters would go out looking for trouble. Commodore Norrington, Mr. Gibbs and Governor Swann left the two girls alone after that. Elizabeth was fascinated with what was happening out on deck, while the younger Swann was fascinated with ocean, and how the waves crashed against the boat. It was then that the younger Swann noticed a figure in the water holding onto a piece of wood.

"Elizabeth" The younger Swann said pulling on the sleeve of her older sister's dresses. "Look, a boy in the water." She pointed to the figure with her small hand. She heard Elizabeth gasp.

"Look! Over there, there's a boy in the water!" Elizabeth screamed trying to get someone's attention and lucky for her she got the whole boats.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." Norrington said trying to save the boys life. Once they got him on board, they realized that he was still breathing.

"Mary, Mother of God!" Mr. Gibbs said referring to the burning ships, the two girls eyes got wide.

"What happened here?" Governor Swann said fearing for his daughters.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Norrington responded hoping it wasn't what he was thinking of, pirates.

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." Mr. Gibbs said speaking everyone's thoughts out loud.

"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident." Dear lord Governor Swann was hoping it was accident and not pirates no he couldn't expose his daughters to those vile creatures.

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Commodore Norrington said handing out orders to see if it was Pirates that caused this mayhem

"Heave to!" A sailor called

"Elizabeth, Abigail, I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him." Governor Swann said before leaving to accompany the men on the boats.

Will suddenly woke up and grabbed Abigail's wrist "It's ok. My name is Abigail Swann and this is my sister Elizabeth."

"W-W-Will Turner." The boy stuttered out.

Were watching over you, Will." Elizabeth said speaking up, Will then fainted, Elizabeth then noticed a medallion "You're a p-pirate." She stuttered out, Elizabeth then hided it behind her back as Norrington came up to her.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked.

"His name is William Turner. That's all we found out." Elizabeth said.

"Take him below." Norrington said to some sailors.

Abigail and Elizabeth looked at the medallion closer, and then looked up and saw a ship with black sails flying at the mast; Elizabeth closes her eyes and awakes.

Abigail awoke sweating from a nightmare; she grabbed a robe and headed towards her older sister Elizabeth's room. She knocked on the door "Elizabeth, it's me Abigail can I come in?" She asked. "Yes." She heard and walked in, she saw Elizabeth holding the medallion.

"I had the dream again." Elizabeth said still looking at the medallion.

"I had that nightmare again." Abigail said still a little scarred from the nightmare, Elizabeth's head snapped up at this.

"Again?" She asked her eyes had gone wide; Abigail nodded her head looking at the floor.

"That's the fifth time this week Abby, What does it mean?" Elizabeth asked using the nickname Elizabeth gave her when she was twelve.

"I don't have a clue Lizzie, but whatever it means is not going to be good I can tell you that." Abigail said also using Elizabeth's nickname as well.

"Elizabeth is Abigail in there? Are you two alright? Are you two decent?" Their father asked knocking.

Elizabeth quickly hides medallion in the bodice of her nightgown and quickly throws on a robe "Yes, yes and yes!" Elizabeth says

"Still abed at this hour?" _He opens the curtains and the window "_It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for the both of you." He has the two maids put the two boxes down on the bed. Elizabeth and Abigail both open the boxes and two dresses appear.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaims.

"Isn't it? What do you think Abigail, do you like yours?" He asks, hoping both his daughters love them.

"Oh, yes!" Abigail says with a fake smile, she never was one for dresses and tea parties, she was more for sword fights and getting dirty, she always hid a pair of trousers and a white shirt underneath her bed, especially when she went out at nights to practice sword fighting with Will.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked quite suspicious as to what their father wants.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters? Actually, I, um I had hoped the both of you might wear it for the ceremony today." Their father asked sitting on the bed while Elizabeth went behind one curtain and Abigail behind the other.

"The ceremony?" Abigail asked.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Governor Swann said.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become! _[The maids lace Elizabeth and Abigail_ _up into a corset] _A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you Elizabeth, you know. Elizabeth? Abigail How's it coming?

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth said speaking for the both of them.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." Their father says.

"Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe." Abigail answers.

"Milord, you have a visitor." A servant says allowing our father to leave.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to handle this. I seriously can't breathe." Abigail says.

"Miss, would you like me to loosen it?" A maid asks.

"Could you please?" Abigail asks back, the maid loosens the corset and Abigail lets out a sigh of relief.

"I wonder who the visitor is." Elizabeth says.

"I bet it's your dreariest Will." Abigail says trying to act like Elizabeth in Love. Once they finished getting ready they head for the door.

"Well, let's find out who the visitor is, by the way I still don't like you wearing that medallion you should of returned it Will long ago." Abigail says.

"Yes, yes oh well." Elizabeth says quite tired of hearing of Abigail complaining.

" Oh, Elizabeth, Abigail , you both look absolutely stunning." Their Father says.

"Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth says descending down the stairs with Abigail right behind her, always being ignored.

"About me?" Will asks quite surprised.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to?" Their father asks Elizabeth.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth asks ignoring their father.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" Will said trying to be proper in front of the Governer.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She asks.

"At least once more, Miss Swann , as always." Will says looking love struck.

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Governor Swann says trying to usher both his daughters out.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth says and leaves.

"Come along, Abigail."

"Yes, Good day, Mr. Turner the love struck boy that has fallen for my sister." Abigail says in the same kind of voice as Elizabeth while smirking at Will, then leaves and enters the carriage.

"Good Day, Abigail and Elizabeth."

Once at the promotion ceremony Abigail and Elizabeth kept fanning themselves and trying to keep under the sun, Elizabeth was having quite terrible time breathing, After the ceremony people gathered around to celebrate. Elizabeth and Abigail where talking when Commodore Norrington came up.

"May I have a moment?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth and Norrington step onto the platform, Elizabeth walked over to a pillar to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tries to catch her breath "_Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." Norrington says _Elizabeth still fanning herself chuckles softly "_I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh, a marriage to a fine woman, You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." Norrington says trying to find the words.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth says not actually breathing.

"Yes, I I'm a bit nervous myself." Norrington says not really noticing she's about to fall.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail says rushing over to where Elizabeth just was, now that snapped Norrington to look over to see Elizabeth, but she wasn't.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God." Norrington says, making movement to jump in after her.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them." A soldier says stopping him.

Everyone hurried down to the docks to see two soldiers and a odd but good looking man kneeling over top of Elizabeth. When they got there they only heard the last of the conversation.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore. Where did you get that?" The man asked pointing to the medallion.

"On your feet." Norrington says pointing his sword the man.

"Elizabeth. Are you alright?" Father asks Elizabeth helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth says.

"Shoot him!" Mr. Swann says referring to the man that saved Elizabeth's life.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asks trying to save the man's life.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington says offering his hand and when the man shakes his hand, Norrington pulls up his sleeve and revels a P "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asks.

"Hang him." Mr. Swann says.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington says and pulls up his sleeve a little more to reveal another tattoo "Well, well? Jack Sparrow , isn't it?"

Abigail gasps at this she has heard many stories of him, everybody looks at Abigail to make sure she's alright, Jack and Abigail lock eyes for a minute and then Jack turns away and smirks.

"Captain Jack Sparrow , if you please, sir." Captain Jack Sparrow says still smirking.

"Well, I don't see your ship Captain." Norrington says trying to be the ass that he is.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack replies.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." A solider that was guarding the docks says.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Another solider says handing Norrington Jack's effects. 

"No additional shots nor powder, A compass that doesn't point north.[Unleashes Jack's Sword] And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me, and so has she." He said referring to Abigail.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth says trying to save Jack's life.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington says.

"Pirate or not this man saved my sister's life." Abigail says trying to help save Jack's life.

"Ms. Swann, one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington says.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack points out.

"Indeed." Norrington says.

"Finally." Jack says and throws the irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann says, hoping his daughter won't die.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asks.

"It's Miss Swann." Elizabeth says quite displeased at where she was at.

"Miss Swann, hm, you're sister over there looks quite nice in that dress, if I do say so myself, I would rather she be here, but if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. Easy on the goods, darling, we would want to save some of me for your sister over there now, wouldn't we?" Jack whispered last part into her ear and winking at Abigail who blushed in return.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth spat.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, maladies', you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack pushes Elizabeth and swings on the beam above them. 

"Now, will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asks.

"Open fire! On his heels, Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Norrington says.

Once at home Elizabeth and Abigail were getting ready for bed, well Elizabeth was anyway. Abigail was putting on the guy trousers she had a white shirt, once she was dressed she stopped by her sister's room.

"Elizabeth?" Abigail asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth said.

"I'm going out." Abigail said.

"Be careful Abby and be back before father gets back or you'll be in big trouble you hear me?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I will, and you be careful to Lizzie. Sweet Dreams." Abigail said closing the door behind her.

Abigail headed down to Will's to catch up on sword fighting, and to tell him the events of today but it was more than likely he already knew, news travels fast around Port Royale.

"Will!" I said entering his shop or Mr. Brown's, still should be Will's he does the work anyway, he should get the credit.

"Abigail! How are you? How's your sister? I heard of the events of today." Will asked.

"I'm good thanks for asking. Elizabeth is doing fine, she trying to deiced the date of when you and her are going to wed." I said smiling.

Will's face went red. "I'm pretty sure she's not doing that Abby."

"Oh, but what if she were dear William?" I asked smiling and picking up a sword.

"Time to practice." I said smiling. Will also picked up a sword. Halfway into the fight Will decided to complement me, big mistake on his part.

"You're getting good Abby." Will said, I then knocked the sword out of his hand and pointed my sword to his chest.

"Better then you?" I asked smirking. He chuckled, "Sadly, yes."

We then felt this chill of wind and eerie silence, we walked over to the window and looked outside, nothing but cats running down alleyways and the calming waves washing up on the beach. Then we heard cannon shots and screams. 'Pirates' Was the first thought that came to mind 'I'm going to fight them' Came second.

Will grabbed a hatchet and walked towards the door "I want you to stay here Abby." Will said.

"No! You know I can take them Will! I want to help!" Abigail said quite mad that he would want her to stay here when she could help!

"You're going to come anyway aren't you?" Will asked.

"Yea." Abigail unleashing her sword.

"Let's go kick some pirate ass." Abigail said before exiting the shop with Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: ****I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl or any of the charaters. I only own my OC - Abigail. **

**Author's Note: I want to thank all who are keeping up with this story! Here's chapter 2! i hope you enjoy! By the way i'm going to answer all reviews on here just cause it's easier! **

**Powerpuff - I want to thank you for reviewing**

**and see will see him again!(:**

**sparrowismyhummingbird - Thank you for reviewing and i'm glad you like it,**

**and here's the next chapter! (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Abigail and Will have fought off tons of pirates so far they've lost count. Abigail was fighting off a pirate and watching Will as well to make sure he didn't need her help. Suddenly a pirate was holding Will defenseless "Say goodbye!" He said suddenly a sign falls on his head "Goodbye." Will says. Abigail chuckled at this; it was quite a funny scene. I unarm my opponent and cut my sword into his stomach and he falls.

"Will!" It was Elizabeth, she was alive! "Elizabeth!" He screams, suddenly a pirate knocks him hard on the head and knocks him out.

"Will!" Abigail screams and rushes over to him. "Will! Will! Come on! Wake up!" Abigail screams shaking him and to no avail.

"Ain't you a pretty little thing." Abigail heard a voice say, she turned around to see the person but was meet with darkness instead. "Too bad." The voice says laughing as he watches her fall to the ground from being hit on the head.

Will awakens first and looks around and finds Abigail besides him passed out. He shakes her awake. "What, where am I? Will?" She asks. "Abigail you okay?" Will asks. "Yes, they've taken Lizzie haven't they?" She asks again. "Yes. I want you to stay here while I go talk to Norrington okay?" Will asks, she nods her head potions herself so she leaning against a wall. She notices a bottle half full with some kind of redish purpleish liquid, she grabs the bottle and takes a swig of it hoping it will help her headache and at least awaken her a little bit. It stings down her throat a little at first and she chokes, but after a few more swigs it doesn't sting anymore and her head feels light headed and she's giggling as people look at her funny. Suddenly, she see's Will looking quite pissed walking away.

"Will!" She screams trying to get up but failing twice before she can steady herself. She swaggers over to him.

"Are you okay?" Will asks looking suspiciously at her.

"I'm fine, I'm better then fine, I'm great!" She screams catching people's attention.

"Let's go." Will says grabbing her wrist and pulling her along, Abigail takes another swig and lets him.

They headed down to the dungeons where the prisoners were kept in cells. Will and Abigail walked, well Will walked and Abigail tried to walk but was really stumbling down a bunch of steps. They saw Jack lying down on the floor of the cell.

"You. Sparrow!" Will shouted, Abigail giggled she found it quite funny that Will was shouting out orders.

"Aye." Jack said suspiciously eyeing Abigail, wondering why she was giggling.

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked, Abigail was taking another swig of her bottle while leaning against the wall.

"I've heard of it." Jack said eyeing both Will and Abigail, more of the bottle that Abigail was holding though.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked, Abigail started laughing, they both looked at her like she was crazy, she finally stopped when she realized she was the only one laughing.

"What? I thought it was funny." Abigail grumbled crossing her arms over her chest with the bottle still in hand.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will said more demanding.

"Why ask me?" Jack said studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate." Abigail said like it was the most obvious thing in the wonder.

"And you two want to turn pirate, is that it?" Jack annoyed.

"Never! They took Miss Swann." Will shouted.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. What about you love? Why are you down her?" Jack asked interested in her answer.

"I want an adventure." She said with this look of freedom in her eyes.

"Hm, Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate I see no profit in it for me." Jack said addressing Will.

"I can get you out of here." Will said.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said pissed.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges, with the right leverage and the proper application of strength? The door will lift free." Will said picking up a bench and placing it at the bottom of the cell door

"What's your names?" Jack asks

"Will Turner." Will says.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will says proud.

"What about you love? You got a name?" Jack asks.

"Abigail Swann." Abigail says sticking her head up high.

"Ah, the Governor's daughter, I thought he only had one?" Jack asks.

"Yes, well my sister gets all the attention." Abigail spat and took another swig of the bottle.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, Miss, Swann , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you both to the Black Pearl, your bonny lass and give you adventure. Do we have an accord?

"Agreed." They all say. Will and Jack shake hands first, then Abigail and Jack.

"Agreed. Get me out." Jack says excited

Will lifts the door free. "Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will says.

"Not without my effects." Jack says grabbing his effects and leaving the dungeon.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asks glancing at the Dauntless

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going, this girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asks will

"I'd die for her." Will says proudly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack says relived.

"Would you die for your sister Abby?" Will asks.

"Nah, you got all under control." Abigail says patting him on the back, Jack chuckles at this.

They were now under a boat that was underwater with Jack in the front, Abigail in the middle and Will in the back.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will says.

"I say brilliance." Abigail says taking another swig of her bottle only to find it empty. "Bugger." She mumbles.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide. What was that love?" Jack asks.

"The rums all gone." She says, Jack laughs at this "I know how you feel." Jack mumbles.

Once aboard the Dauntless jack starts barking out orders.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack says sword in hand.

"Aye! Avast!" Will says, also with sword in hand. Jack and I look at Will like he's stupid.

"Really Will?" I ask, he shrugs his shoulders.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and Miss Swann? You'll never make it out of the bay." A solider says

"Son? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack says pointing his pistol at the soldier's nose.

"Here they come." Will says spotting the Interceptor, Jack smirks at this.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington says barking out orders. Jack, Will and Abigail swing onto the Interceptor and sail away_ "_Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington says finally noticing.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack says, Abigail waves goodbye to the men, smiling like it wasn't the biggest thing in the world.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will says sharpening his sword.

"Is that so?" Jacks asks.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will says.

"I knew 'em? I'm probably one the few who knew him as William Turner; everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jacks says.

"Bootstrap?" Will asks.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said not believing a single thing he was hearing.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack says not helping the cause at all, but trying to make him understand.

"My father was not a pirate." Will says taking out his sword and pointing it at Jack.

"Will, it's not worth it." Abigail says trying to reason with him.

"Put it away, son. Listen to Abigail." Jack says not wanting to have a fight with him. "

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will says wanting to fight and ignoring all voices of reason.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack says moving one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these? What a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack asks swinging him back on board and offering him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asks.

"Tortuga?" Will asks taking back his sword.

"Tortuga." Jacks says.

"What's Tortuga?" Abigail asks looking back and forth between the boys.

Once on the island that Abigail finally got caught up on Jack started to explain everything.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack asks.

"It'll linger." Will says.

"I agree." Abigail says agreeing with Will on the smell.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack says proudly.

"Scarlett !" Jack says. "Who is she?" She screeches and slaps him. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Jack says once again happy.

"Who was she and she?" She asks pointing at Abigail.

"I'm his wife." Abigail says stepping up and smiling at her.

"What?" Jack asks both the women, more Abigail, Giselle then slaps him.

"I may have deserved that." Jack mumbles.

Abigail steps in front of Jack.

"WHO WERE THEM?" Abigail screams, then slaps Jack.

Jack glares at her, Abigail gives him an innocent look.

"What?" She asks "I didn't want to be left out." She says looking up at him batting her eyelashes, Jack just glares harder, Will's trying to hold back his laughter but is failing miserably.

"I didn't deserve that one." Jack says through gritted teeth and walks away. Will looks at Abigail and she just shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Wonder what Abigail is going to do next? That women is inpredictable! **

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Loveys, I migh not be able to update, because i'm going on vaction and don't no if i'll have intrenet access, i might and if i finish a chapter i'll post it, if not then you'll all have to wait sorry! But i'll make up for it with two chapters! (:**

_Discalmier - I do not own Pirates of the caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl, i only own my OC- Abigail._

_**Reviews:**_

_**Powerpuff - I'm glad you like the way she slapped Jack, i atcually enjoyed writting that scence very much. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Hera - I'm glad your intrested in the story! I will keep updating, don't worry!(: Thanks! **_

_Well, anyway there isn't much of Abigail's smart comments in this one, the next one there will be! _

_Jack has some naughty thoughts though! So, Enjoy!(: _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mothers love! Jack ! Abigail? What are ye doing ere? You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 's bad luck."

"Mr. Gibbs! I'm doing quite well, how are you? Never mind answer that when you're out of here." Abigail said chuckling.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. How do ye two know each other? The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack explained, but looking confused between his first mate and the lovely lass.

"Aye, that'll about do it, and long story." Mr. Gibbs explains. Will throws another bucket of water on him, "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will says scrunching up in nose in disgust.

Once they enter the tavern, Jack tell Will and Abigail "To keep a sharp eye" While he goes and sits at a table with Mr. Gibbs.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Mr. Gibbs ask Jack.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Jack tell Gibbs who almost chokes on his drink. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs says trying to talk some sense into Jack.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack tell him.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs says.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack asks.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs asks, wondering what was going thru Jack's mind.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack says nodding to Will.

"Abigail? The Governor's daughter?" Gibbs asks.

"NO!" Jack says nodding his head to Will again.

"The kid?" Gibbs asks finally understanding who he was nodding to.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his _only_ child, savvy?" Jack asks, quite proud of his discovery.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can?" Jack says they both clink their glasses.

"Give nothing back." Gibbs says, they then down their drinks.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs says showing Jack, Will and Abigail the crew.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asks.

"You, sailor!" Jack says.

"Now, you got him started Will." Abigail whispers to Will, who shrugs in return.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs answers for him.

"Mr. Cotton ? do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack says going crazy form not being answered.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."Gibbs says.

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question." Jack says now talking to a parrot.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot answers.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs says.

"Of course it does, satisfied?" Jack asks Will.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Abigail answers.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a sailor, that actually sounds like a women says.

Jack comes over to the voice and takes off the sailor's hat, revealing a woman "Anamaria." Jack says quite happy to see her she then slaps him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will asks.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack says.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria shouts.

"Actually - " Jack starts, but is got off with Anamaria slapping him again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack finishes, wondering what is with women and slapping him again. Abigail smirks quite enjoying him being slapped.

"But you didn't!" She shouts.

"You'll get another one." Jack says.

"I will." Anamaria says pointing her finger at him.

"A better one." Will says.

"A better one!" Jack shouts after Will.

"That one." Abigail says pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one? That one?" Jack asks looking at Abiagil like she's crazy for even suggesting that. "Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack asks Anamaria and the crew.

"Aye!" The crew shouts.

"Anchors aweigh." Cotton's Parrot shouts.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs says.

"Abigail's coming aboard to and it'd be far worse not to have her." Jack says talking about Abigail and Anamaria.

_A storm has broken out over the sea and the crew is having a tough time working thru this weather. Will and Abigail both help the crew as much as they can, but a person can only do so much while drenched in heavy clothing. _

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asks.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs asks

"We should drop canvas, sir." Gibbs says to Jack.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack says smiling, and looking at Abigail, to see how she was doing it.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asks.

"We're catching up." Jack says, but that was only one of many things on his mind, that made him quite happy, seeing Abigail soaked was quite a scene to him, he was worried of course, but the way she worked, how her hair clung to her face, and how low her shirt hung, exposing way more cleavage than normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? Was there something missing? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Let me know! Review! (:<strong>

**Oo lala? Has Jack fallen? Well Abigail fall also? I don't know! **

**Thanks for reading! Reveiws are appreacted!(: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello everyone! So i was able to get to a computer! YAY!(: I'm still on vaction so, the next chapter should be up either Wedensday, Thursday or Friday, right around there. **

**I would like to thank all those that review and read! **

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 -Two Captains.<p>

"Dead men tell no tales_._" Cotton's Parrot said while they entered the lagoon.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs says as the whole crew look upon the wreck in the ocean.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asks watching Jack close the compass.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs says.

"What? He failed to mention that."

"He was captain? Mr. Gibbs, we've all heard stories of the black pearl, but _him_ captain?" Abigail asked tilting her head towards Jack.

"Aye, him captain, hard to believe I know, but he was and as for him not mentioning well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Mr. Gibbs explains.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the?" Will asks trying to act like Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Abigail, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate." Mr. Gibbs says, he was a real good story teller, Mr. Gibbs was.

"Barbossa." Will and Abigail say at the same time.

"Aye." Mr. Gibbs says, but looks strangely between Abigail and Will.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked. "

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs explained, Jack was listening in on the conversation and was waiting for the opportune moment to jump in.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked.

"Impossible." Abigail mumbled.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs answered.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked trying to sense some logic for this mad story.

"Human hair from me back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack announced and explained to Will.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" A crew member shouted.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack announced, Abigail sat shocked that Jack didn't mention her.

"And what of me?" Abigail asked thru gritted teeth.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked, worry in his eyes.

"Keep to the code. And you will sit and stay." Jack said pointing with his finger for her to sit and stay. Abigail's mouth dropped open, she stood up saw Jack and Will were already towards the island.

"What the hell Jack?" Abigail screamed. "You can't make me stay here forever!" She shouted as loud as she could wailing her arms around for a more dramatic effect.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs mumbled.

Abigail sat on a barrel sharping her sword, she knew a battle was coming and she knew she had to be ready. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, her sister's voice.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth says boarding the Interceptor.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Gibbs say leading his hand to help her aboard.

"Mr. Gibbs ?" Elizabeth asks.

"Quite funny, seeing him 'ere isn't it?" Abigail asked chuckling at herself for speaking pirate.

Elizabeth nodded her head and ran to hug her younger sister, who hugged back.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked as Will climbed aboard.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked everybody ignored her.

"He fell behind." Will said leading Elizabeth away.

"Will! What were ye thinking, we need Jack and you know it." Abigail said marching behind him, Abigail then felt a hand lay on her shoulder, she turned around and found it was Mr. Gibb's hand.

"Keep to the code." Mr. Gibbs said, removing his hand and turning to help the crew.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Anamaria shouted orders, since she was now captain.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Mr. Gibbs shouted, a ship be gaining on her.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked completely clueless to what was going on.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us." Anamaria said looking out at the Pearl.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, it's not possible." Elizabeth said.

"Actually it is, the pearl happens to be the fastest with the wind, not against the wind." Abigail explained.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria explained to Elizabeth in simpler terms.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Abigail asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Aye." Anamaria said.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Abigail explained.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Mr. Gibbs said catching on to Abigail's idea.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria said shouting out orders.

"Anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost." Mr. Gibbs shouted.

Barrels and cannon balls are tossed over the side.

"We're gonna need that." Will says stopping a crew member from throwing a cannon over.

"It was a good plan up till now." Anamaria says.

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will announces to the crew.

"With what?" Anamaria asks, good question too.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Abigail says, finally realizing what was going on.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Mr. Gibbs announces as his canteen is thrown into a cannon.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Abigail says coming up with an idea.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Elizabeth says agreeing, Will agrees too.

"You're daft, lady! All three of ya are!" Anamaria shouts.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs say as the anchor is lowered.

"Now." Abiagil say to Anamaria who lets go of the wheel and the ship swings about.

"Keep us steady now. Now!" Will shouts, cannons go off and Abigail watches leaning against the railing.

"Fire!" Barbossa says.

"Fire." Elizabeth screams as the shops exchange cannon fire. 'Was it necessary to repeat it Elizabeth?' Abigail thought in her head.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs says looking between Abigail and Will.

"Your turn." Abigail says pointing her finger at Gibbs.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs says.

"We'll give them her." Anamaria says pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"She's not what they're after." Will says, Abigail looks between Will and Elizabeth quite confused.

"The medallion." Elizabeth whispers and goes to touch her neck, but nothings there. Will goes in search for it below deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i decided that was a good place to end it. were almost coming to the end soon!): Well, if you want me to contiune this story and write a sequal to this one, let me know in your reviews! It would be highly apprecited. (:<strong>

**Thanks! **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ello! Well here's the next chapter in this story! I hope you enjoy!**

_Reviews:_

_Zutarafan14: I glad you think this story is Awsome and i want to thank you for reveiwing!(: _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin? cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board! _[Ragetti and Pintel fire a shot that severs the mast and it falls over; grapple hooks are thrown as pirates board the Interceptor]_ Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa orders as more pirates board the Interceptor.

"Jack !" Gibbs calls seeing Jack, Abigail fights off pirates.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asks Elizabeth.

"Wretch!" Elizabeth says going to slap but Jack catches her wrist.

"Ahh. Where's dear William?" Jack asks.

"Will ?" Elizabeth asks, she sees him under a grate."Will!" She screams.

"Elizabeth!" Will screams seeing him, Abigail rushes over to them.

"Will! Are you okay?" Abigail asks.

"We can't move it." Elizabeth says, she is then dragged away with Abigail.

Elizabeth, Abigail and the crew were tied around a beam while Jack was shackled and was being held by two crewmen.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." A crewman said walking around them, Just then the Interceptor blow up and Elizabeth escapes the ropes.

"Will!" Elizabeth and Abigail screamed at the same time. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" Elizabeth screams trying to hit Barbossa.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa says pushing Elizabeth to the crew.

"Do not harm her!" Abigail screams at Barbossa.

"And just who do ye think ye are?" Barbossa asks walking towards Abigail.

"Abigail Swann." Abigail spat.

"Ooh, she's ye sister isn't she?" Barbossa asks Elizabeth smirking, while lightly stroking Abigail's cheek.

"Do not touch me!" Abigail spat again, trying her best to get away from him while in ropes.

"Ye seem familiar, have I crossed ye before?" Barbossa asked her.

"Obviously not!" Abigail shouted.

"Hm." Barbossa said looking her over.

"Jack" Barbossa said addressing Sparrow. "She has pi-"

"Barbossa!" Will shouted leaping up on deck.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"She goes free." Will said pointing the pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked, looking at the young man like he was crazy.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said smirking.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack mumbled, hoping Will wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You can't. I can." Will said pointing to the gun to himself, Elizabeth gasped at this, Abigail stood watching, wondering what he was up to.

"Like that." Jack said.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunts' nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though." Jack said stepping in front of Barbossa.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." A crewmember said.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker." Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa asked, Abigail 'cleared' her throat.

"Abigail is also to be set free." Will said looking at Abigail then Elizabeth.

"We're going to miss a pretty little thing like you." Barbossa said smirking, Abigail glared.

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Will says

"Agreed." Barbossa said.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" A crewmember said to Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will screamed being held back by a bunch of crew members.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads? But, I think I'm going to miss ye sister more." Barbossa said smirking and making a move to touch Abigail, but Abigail grabbed Barbossa's wrist and growled.

"Aye." The crew said.

"Do not touch me." She growled at him, he only smirked more, she finally let go of his wrist.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa said smirking, Elizabeth then took off the dress.

"It goes with your black heart." Elizabeth said throwing him the dress.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa said pressing his face into the dress.

"Too long!" A crewmember says shaking the plank and Elizabeth falls in.

"Your turn." Barbossa says turning to Abigail.

Abigail walks on to the plank. "Thank god!" She screamed jumping into the ocean and swimming ashore where her sister lye.

**A/N:**

I just want to thank you everybody for reading this! I hope enjoed this chapter

and i'm so sorry it was short, next chapter will be extra long, i promise!

Well review please!(:

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ello! Here's the next chapter, the end is coming soon! NOO!):**

**Don't worry, i will or hope to write a sequal! I'm watching 'Inception' and i thought it was an amazing movie.**

**I just wish more people would write and Eames/OC. U was thinking of doing one and wow i'm babbling on! **

**I'll leave you to the story then! Sorry about that by the way! **

_**Disclamier: I do not own anything POTC: Curse of the Black Pearl**_

_Reviews:_

_SPEEDIE22: Thank you for reviewing and i will!(:_

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think the story is awsome and are looking forward to the next chapter! I hope this chapter is everything you were looking forward to!(:_

_Savysnape7: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story! I will keep updating! Thanks!(: _

**Well ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

"Elizabeth!" Abigail screamed, she was soaking wet from the ocean, she ran up to her sister, who had her arms opened for her.

"Abigail! Thank goodness you're safe." She said hugging Abigail. "Bloody pirates, none of the hurt you did they?"

Abigail smiled at Elizabeth "No, none harmed me, thanks to Jack."

"_He_ protected you?" Elizabeth said pointing her finger to a soaking wet Jack watching the ocean, her narrowed at Jack.

"Yes, _he_ protected me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go make sure _he_ is okay." Abigail said walking away from her sister and heading towards Jack.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said still watching the ocean.

"Are you okay?" Abigail asked. Jack turned to her,

"Luv, I'm always okay. The question is are you okay?"

"_Darling_, I'm always okay." Abigail said mimicking his words, Jack smirked at Abigail and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Abigail raised an eyebrow at him.

"Too early?" He asked removing his arm, Abigail smirked and shook her head, Jack re-put his arm around her and walked her towards some palm trees.

"You were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth said stepping towards Jack and Abigail.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said, he let his arm drop from Abigail's shoulder, and started knocking on a tree, he then took four steps forwards and then started jumping up and down, Abigail cocked her to the side in confusion.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate My sister and I have read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth asked, Jack turned around and smirked at Abigail.

"You've read about me?" Jack asked smirking, Abigail smiled and nodded.

"Can you _please_ answer my questions?" Elizabeth said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack said opening a cellar and climbing down below. "Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climb out, with three bottles of rum.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Elizabeth screamed. Jack handed Abigail a bottle of rum, which she gladly took.

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love." Jack said, handing her a bottle of rum, Elizabeth instead stormed off.

"Hm, I could get use to this." Abigail said taking a swig of the rum, Jack took a swig of his own.

After almost a whole bottle of rum, or maybe more Abigail and Jack were singing and dancing around the fire.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack says falling down; Abigail falls down next to him. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Abigail says taking another swig from the bottle; she only doesn't know that the bottle is almost empty.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean, the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. Its not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is what the Black Pearl really is,is freedom." Jack says, lightly stroking her cheek.

"Jack, I'm sorry my sister was so mean to you earlier." Abigail says pouting, Jack smiles at her.

"Luv, I don't care about your sister, it's you I want, and as long as you're not mad at me, then everything fine." Jack said leaning in a little closer.

"Really? Me? You want me?" Abigail asks taking another swig of her bottle, only to find it was empty, she pouted at the bottle.

"Yes, and I think I can satisfy your craving for rum in another way." Jack says inching just a little closer.

"Oh and how would do that Jack?" Abigail asked also leaning in the closer. Their lips just barley brushing, Jacks hand wrapped around Abigail's neck trying to pull her in. Jack and Abigail both closed their eyes and leaned in both their lips met. Rum was what they tasted. Fireworks were what they felt. Love: no they weren't there yet. Their lips moved in sync with one another, both wanting more. Jack turned Abigail over so that he was on top; his hands trailed up and down her sides, Abigail's hands were tangled in Jack's hair. Jack started pulling up her shirt. "Jack, Jack we can't." Abigail said breaking the kiss.

"Come on luv." He said kissing her again.

"Jack, no." Abigail said.

"Fine." Jack said moving off of her and sitting on the sand facing away from her.

"Jack." Abigail said trying to get his attention. "Jack" She said moving in front of him.

"We can still do this." She said leaning in closer and kissing Jack's lips, he finally kissed back and leaned back bring Abigail down with him. After awhile they finally passed out.

Jack woke up to the smell of smoke and Abigail sleeping against him. Jack suddenly gets up and wakes Abigail in the process, Elizabeth throws in another barrel and Jack runs up to her.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack asked.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth asked.

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sits and stairs at the Horizon "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Abigail watches amused at the scence. Jack takes out his pistol but thinks better off it and stomps towards Abigail.

"Stupid bloody sister of yours! There'll be no living with her after this." Jack says to Abigail then stomps away again. White sails were then spotted on the horizon.

Once finally on the ship, Elizabeth and Abigail were given blankets to warm-up with.

"We've got to save Will." Elizabeth pleads with their father.

"No. You're both safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He told her.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth said.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Their father told Elizabeth.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." Elizabeth reasoned.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked Norrington.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington asked.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift." Elizabeth asked, Abigail's eyes got wide.

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked smiling.

"I am." Elizabeth said.

"A wedding? I love weddings drinks all around! I know."

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked,

"Inescapably clear." Jack said, he then winked at Abigail.

"Sorry, but for your own safety." A solider said pulling Elizabeth and Abigail into a room.

"Coward! The commodore ordered I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth screamed.

"I think she might be going crazy." Abigail said aloud to the solider, he nodded, Elizabeth turned around and glared at her sister.

"Don't worry, misses, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." The solider then shut the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth screamed at Abigail.

"Actually it's not." Abigail said rather calmly.

"Is too!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Is not." Abigail stated.

"IS TOO!" Elizabeth screamed at her sister.

"Are you done?" Abigail asked shaking her head at her sister "I would like to escape now."

**A/N: **

So what did you think?

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading! Please Review!(:

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Ello everybody! This is the second to last chapter in this story! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamier: I do not own anything POTC, I only own my OC- Abigail. **

**By the way there is a picture of Abigail on my profile, if you haven't seen her yet. I couldn't think of anyone else to use! Haha!**

_Reviews: _

_Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you also like this one! And your very welcome! Thank you for reviewing!(: _

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – The battle<strong>

_Previously on 'The Other Swann': _

"_This is Jack__Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth screamed at Abigail._

"_Actually it's not." Abigail said rather calmly. _

"_Is too!" Elizabeth screamed. _

"_Is not." Abigail stated. _

"_IS TOO!" Elizabeth screamed at her sister. _

"_Are you done?" Abigail asked shaking her head at her sister "I would like to escape now." _

_..._

"Yes. Now how do we escape?" Elizabeth asked. Abigail looked around the room for a few minutes and then got an idea. She started grabbing cloth and tying them together. Elizabeth got her idea and also started tying.

Governor Swann walked up to the guard that was guarding the locked door that held both of his daughters. He knocked on the door. "A moment, please. Elizabeth I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today, couldn't be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision."

Abigail throws the make-shift rope down and into a dingy, where Elizabeth also climbed down and sat down.

"Why is it that he always liked you best?" Abigail asked Elizabeth who shrugged her shoulders in return. Abigail started rowing towards the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth, I need you to be as slient as possible and just follow my lead got it?" Abigail asked, Elizabeth looked like she was about to resort to a smart comment but just kept her mouth shut instead. Abigail threw a monkey down on a cannon and hid her sister and herslef behind the staircase, the gaurds went up on deck and Abigail and Elizabeth headed down to the brig.

"It's Abigail and Elizabeth!" Mr. Gibbs said seeing them both. Abigail put a finger to her lips telling them to keep quiet. Once Abigail and Elizabeth got the crew out of the brig they headed up on deck to get find of the guards.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on! Abigail! What about Jack?" Elizabeth said trying to get anyone to help her. Abigail stood back with the crew, thinking over Elizabeth's words.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot said.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl ." Gibbs said.

"And what about Jack, Abigail , you're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth asked the crew, more specify Abigail.

"Jack owes us a ship." Marty said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs said

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth shouted at them. "Abigail please?" Elizabeth, Abigail cracked and went along. The crew got her the dingy and Elizabeth and Abigail sailed off.

"Bloody pirates." Elizabeth said, while Abigail rowed to the cave.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Abigail shouted at her sister.

"You're not even a pirate!" Elizabeth told her.

"Not yet!" Abigail said smirking. Finally Abigail

"Not yet!" Abigail said smirking. Finally Abigail reached the cave; Elizabeth hoped out and ran into the cave, leaving Abigail to tie up the dingy. Once inside the cave Abigail looks around and sees Jack and Barbossa fighting and Elizabeth and Will fighting off pirates, Abigail leans up against the cave and watches the scence unfold. If anyone needed her she would know.

"Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth says helping Will up "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asked stringing together 3 pirates and sticking the a grenade into the middle pirates and pushing them out of the moonlight.

"No fair." The pirate says, they then explode; Will then goes to a chest looking thing that holds a million pieces of gold in it. Jack then tossed something to Will, Barbossa aims the pistol at Elizabeth, Abigail immediately steps in front of Elizabeth. A gun shot is then heard, Abigail looks at herself and sees no bullet hole and breathes out a sigh.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said.

"He didn't waste it." Will says dropping two medallions into the chest.

Barbossa then drops his sword and looks at the blood spreading from his wound. "I feel cold." He then falls dead a single apple rolls from his hand. Elizabeth hugs Abigail and tells her that she's glad she is safe and Abigail does the same. Jack is picking out gold pieces.

"Jack." Abigail says standing behind him.

"Love! You've returned." Jack says smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" Abigail asks pointing to the gold around him.

"Souvenirs?" Jack asks shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack really?" Abigail asked.

"Can I at least keep the crown?" Jack asked, Abigail sighed and leaned closer to Jack so that their noses were touching.

"Fine, but I get to be your queen." Abigail breathed letting their lips brush. Jack wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and brought her closer. Their lips met and the same fireworks as before returned. Abigail broke the kiss, "I'm going to miss this." She whispered.

"Come along with me then." Jack whispered back, Abigail shook her head.

"Jack, as much as I would like to, I can't, not right now anyway." Abigail said.

"Promise me, that when you're ready you'll come find me." Jack said.

"I promise, Captain Sparrow." Abigail said smirking. Abigail kissed Jack again letting her lips linger for a little while longer, then letting go. Jack wrapped his arm around Abigail's shoulder and brought her towards Will and Elizabeth.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_." Elizabeth said.

"Your fiancé will want to know you're safe." Will said, Elizabeth turned away and headed towards the dingy.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said to Will, with Abigail still under his arm.

"Jack, there might be a problem with that." Abigail said, Jack cocked his head to the side confused.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Abigail says as Will rows them back to the Dauntless.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack says looking out to the horizon. Abigail tilts his head to look at her; she then pulls his face towards hers and kisses him.

"We won't be able to do that while we're on board, so might-" Abigail doesn't get to finish her sentence as Jack's lips crash onto to hers.

**A/N**

Aww, how cute? Abigail and Jack kissing!

Next chapter is the last chapter in this story!

I would like to know if you want me to write a sequal!

Anway thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly apperciated!(:

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello everyone! This is the last chapter in this story! I would like to know if anyone would like me to make a sequal, and if you would like my too, tell my in the reviews. I would gladly appericate it, tell me if you liked this story or not, what you loved most about this story, what was your favortive thing about Abigail, did you like her? Well let me know!**

_Disclamier: I do not own anything POTC, I only own my OC-Abigail. _

Well, two chapters in one night! Whoo!

Tell me watch you think of this story!

Enjoy, the last chapter!

(:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Hanging <strong>

Abigail's POV:

Today was Jack's hanging; I was not looking forwards to it! Father bought me a new dress, but what's the point in wearing it when Jack was not going to be here any longer. We were finally at the hanging, not that I was looking forward to it though.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have?" An official said reading a proclamation.

'_Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow.' I thought to myself. 'Why? Why did his crew leave him behind? Maybe he wouldn't be in this time of a situation.'_

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling…" The Official went on.

"This is wrong." I said standing with father, sister, and her fiancé.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Father explained to me.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." He finished.

Will came up to us. "Governor Swann, Abigail lovely seeing you again, Commodore. Elizabeth I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you." Will said and then walks away; the noose is put around Jack's neck. Elizabeth poked me and then pointed to a bird, I smirked It was Cotton's parrot.

"Ican't breathe." Elizabeth says then falls backwards as the drums roll.

"Elizabeth." Father gasps I stare at Jack, while father and Commodore help her up.

"Move!" Will screams, he then throws a sword as Jack falls through, the swords sticks to the wood and Jack has a foothold, Will fights thru the crowd; once he finally gets there he cuts Jack free, they fight all the up to the tower where they cornered by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington says to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Father screams at Will.

"And a good man, If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will explains to him.

"Did you forget your place, Turner?" Norrington asks him.

"Jack!" I shout throwing my arms around his neck hugging him, he hugs me back.

"Abigail." He whispers in my ear, he then puts his hand around my neck and kisses me, the fireworks, the butterflies they were all there.

"ABIGAIL!" Father screams at me while at I kiss Jack, I ignore him. Jack finally stops kissing me and throws his arm around my shoulder, the butterflies are still in my stomach, my lips tingle from where he has kissed me.

"It's right here between you, Jack and Abigail.

"As is mine." Elizabeth says standing next to Will.

"Abigail! Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!" Father orders, the weapons are lowered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asks Elizabeth, I decided to answer for her.

"Yes." I say smirking, Norrington glares at me, and Jack raises an eyebrow at me

"It is." Elizabeth answers. I decided it was about time to tell Jack about Cotton's Parrot being here, I kept up on my tippy toes and whisper in his ear "Look North." He then see's Cotton's Parrot "Don't forget me" I whisper, his arm drops form my shoulder.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack says "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically" He says to my father, my father tries and gets away from him as much as possible.

'_Way to win over my father.' I think to myself. _

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack tells Norrington.

"Abigail, Love, always remember me! We'll see each again, I promise you that! Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling, I've always loved your sister. I'm sorry. Will nice hat. Friends! Lover! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" Jack says falling off the battlement.

"Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the noose." A solider says. "What's your plan of action Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Father asks.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington says.

"No you can't do this, Will." Elizabeth says.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will tells Elizabeth.

Norrington unleashes his sword and expects it. "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He hands Will the sword.

"Thank you."

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" The solider asked again.

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one _day's head start." Norrington tells the soldiers, they then leave.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all he is a blacksmith." Father asks Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth says taking off Will's hat. "He's a pirate." She tells father, he then turns to me.

"Don't think one minute you're off the hook missy! We will discuss the things you have down latter along with that pirate and you and ughh!" Father tells me waving his finger in my face, I only nod, he then walks away.

I lean against the rock and watch the ocean; I turn around and see Will and Elizabeth kissing, I turn back to the ocean and see a ship with black sails, I see the Black Pearl sailing away, with Jack aboard.

I touch my lips, thinking of our kiss: the fireworks, the heat, the way his hands are placed against my body, everything just felt magical and right, it was then that I then realize that I am hopelessly in _love _with _Captain Jack Sparrow._ As I see the _Black Pearl_ disappear into the horizon, one last thought crosses my mind.

'_I love you Jack.' _

**A/N:**

Well, what did you think?

AHH THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!):

Let, me know if you want me to write a sequal!(:

Review please!

I hope you enjoyed this story!

xxx


	9. SEQUAL INFORMATION

**Ello everyone! I have recently just wrote a sequal and want you all to know that it is called 'Love Only Me.' **

**The first chapter is already out and i hope you enjoy it! **

**Can't wait to see what you think!(:**

**xxx**


End file.
